


One Thing Is Working If You're Standing There

by annalikestotalk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalikestotalk/pseuds/annalikestotalk
Summary: "I just..." He trails off, looking like he'd suddenly rather be anywhere than here. "I don't know. I wanted to come here.""You wanted to come here." Stiles should probably stop just repeating what Derek is saying, but he's beginning to feel seriously worried. This is a situation he has no idea how to react to, and considering that he knows the best way to deal with most close encounters of the mythological kind, he's out of his depth in a way he's decidedly not comfortable with.





	

"If I die at like, 22 because of all the goddamn heart attacks you gave me, I'm gonna come back and haunt your ass dude."

Derek raises an eyebrow and makes that face that means he wants to laugh but won't in case it ruins his aesthetic. If Stiles hadn't just almost died from the shock of turning around and seeing Derek standing silently _in Stiles' bedroom_ he would try and make him actually laugh. It's kind of an ongoing project for him and he will do it one day if it kills him, dammit.

"Okay, alright, lay it on me. What do we got?" The humour has faded but the eyebrow is still sitting there, judging him.

"Got?" Derek asks, and Stiles is offended because he's using the 'Stiles is asking dumb questions again' tone and Stiles doesn't feel like he's said anything that warrants it.

"Yeah dude, what do we got? What are we fighting this week? Unicorns, vampires, kelpies? Oh, is it mermaids? Please tell me it's mermaids."

"Why do you always ask that? We don't even live anywhere near the ocean." Derek gives him a look which means he definitely thinks Stiles is being dumb, and excuse him, alright, so what if he maybe thinks a _real life mermaid_ would be cool. Even if Deaton says they're a lot less pretty and a lot more murder-y than in the fairytales. They're still frickin' mermaids.

"Look, let's just focus on the real questions here. Mainly why you haven't already tried to threaten me into researching some new big bad for you even though you know I'll do it and you don't have to keep threatening me." Though maybe Stiles doesn't mind the threats so much these days, now that he knows Derek won't follow through on any of them. They sort of feel like his way of showing affection, although Derek might gouge his eyes out if he ever voiced that thought out loud. The spoken threats might not mean much, but Derek's still a fairly intimidating guy when he's pissed off.

Stiles feels like his reaction to that thought is probably not normal, and almost certainly what most people would call 'unhealthy', so he drops that train of thought as quickly as possible.

"There is no 'big bad'." Stiles is brought out of his ponderings on his unhealthy relationship with threats to his physical health by a frankly shocking statement. He tries to do the whole 'expect the unexpected' thing, but Derek dropping by when there's no evil to defeat? That is beyond the realm of unexpected.

"No.. big bad." Derek nods, though he's starting to look a little uncomfortable. Or that might be angry, Stiles isn't really sure. He's gotten better at reading Derek, but so many of his emotions read as angry that it can be damn hard to be entirely sure of anything. "So you're here to just... chat?"

Now he's certain Derek looks uncomfortable. His eyebrows are pushed into such a deep frown that Stiles is genuinely worried they'll get stuck like that and one of his hands has come up to scratch the back of his neck.

"I just..." He trails off, looking like he'd suddenly rather be anywhere than here. "I don't know. I wanted to come here."

"You wanted to come here." Stiles should probably stop just repeating what Derek is saying, but he's beginning to feel seriously worried. This is a situation he has no idea how to react to, and considering that he knows the best way to deal with most close encounters of the mythological kind, he's out of his depth in a way he's decidedly not comfortable with.

"I needed to, I guess." Derek sighs. "Look, this was a mistake, I shouldn't have come here. I'm just gonna-" Derek turns towards the window, no doubt to wander sadly off into the night.

"Wait!" Stiles is out of his seat before he really realises what he's doing, grabbing Derek's arm in an attempt to stop him from leaving. Realistically, there's no way he could keep him here if he wanted to go, but Derek stops, and Stiles really has no idea what he's doing. "Is something going on here? Are you okay?" Derek sighs, and it sounds frustrated and kind of sad.

"I'm fine, Stiles. Let me go."

"Look, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but don't go. If you want to stay - if you need to stay - you can. We can talk, or watch something, or you can sit and brood while I pretend to study, whatever. Just... don't go." Derek looks a little torn, but he's turning back towards Stiles, and that seems like a good thing.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Stiles."

"Why not? It's not like you're in danger of losing control or anything." Derek looks a little pained again. "Oh my god, you are? Is there some wolf thing tonight? Are you scared you're gonna kill me?" Stiles' voice may be a little higher and a little louder than it needs to be, but Derek Hale all wolfed out and trying to kill him is a pretty terrifying thought, especially when he's trapped with him in a room as small as his bedroom. He's about to start mentally cataloguing the weapons available to him when Derek speaks up.

"I'm not going to kill you Stiles. My wolf is perfectly in control." Which is comforting to hear and all, but there was some kind of weird stress on the 'my wolf' part that Stiles feels like he wasn't supposed to hear, and he is not liking it.

"Does that mean you're going to kill me without your wolf?" He asks, because he really feels like he should check.

"I'm not going to kill you at all, Stiles. I just... I really shouldn't be here." Stiles quickly steps closer to him in case he tries to leave again. Unfortunately (or, a traitorous part of his brain says, very, _very_ fortunately), this all but pastes him against Derek's front. Derek, who looks like he is trying very hard not breathe right now. Or move. Or do anything, really, except stare at him with wide eyes.

"Don't go." His voice sounds quiet and soft, and almost nothing like he's ever heard it before. "Tell me why you're so freaked out."

As this night is going for unexpected things, it's been rather eventful. First there was Derek showing up without imminent disaster on his heels, then there was an entire conversation with him that was super weird, even for a boy who lives his life surrounded by werewolves and the assorted supernatural chaos they bring. And then there's this, although it takes until it's over for Stiles to process what it is.

'This' is a kiss.

Okay, so it's a peck at most, a bare brush of lips, but it is undeniably a kiss. It takes Stiles' brain a second to catch up with the rest of the world, so by the time he comes back to awareness, Derek has already pulled himself out of his grip and is about to jump out of his window.

"Derek, wait!" He grabs him by the back of his jacket, and again, Derek pauses even though he doesn't have to. He's either really hopeful or a glutton for punishment, and Stiles feels bad as he realises it's probably the latter. "We should probably talk about that." Derek winces a little. "Or just do it again. Preferably for longer. Does an hour sound good to you? An hour sounds good to me."

Derek unfreezes a little, enough to turn around and face Stiles, but he's still pretty tense.

"Stiles, what are you..." He doesn't seem to able to finish the sentence.

"Come on dude. You can't imagine the amount of times I've thought about kissing you. And other things, but we don't have to do any of that right away, of course. Or ever, if you're like, not into that. I was reading this whole thing about asexuality, you know it's a whole thing? And it totally doesn't mean lack of a sex drive either, that's a completely different thing. Although, if it's your thing, that's cool. I mean, me and good old righty here are pretty well aqcuainted already so-"

"Stiles." He sounds frustrated and fond and terrified all at the same time, and honestly, Stiles is a little impressed.

"Right. Sorry. Are you though? Or, I suppose it should be, do you, cause I'm asking if you have a sex drive, not if you're asexual, cause they're, like, completely differe-"

"Stiles." Stiles shifts a little awkwardly. "Yes, I have a sex drive. No, I'm not asexual. But Stiles, I don't... I don't want sex out of this. I mean-" he goes a little bit red. "You know what I mean. I don't want casual Stiles. I want this. I want you." It's the most Stiles has ever heard him talk about feelings, and now Stiles is definitely impressed, and also internally freaking out like he has been since the kiss, because oh my god, what the _fuck_.

"So, let me get this straight. Or, well, ha, not straight I guess."

"Stiles."

"Right. So, you-" here he points at Derek, "want me-" here he points at himself, "and you want us to be... an us?" Here he makes a vague gesture at the space between them, which, wow, when did that get so small?

"Yes. That seems like an... accurate way to sum it up."

"Oh. Okay. Cool. Let's do that." Derek looks incredulous.

"'Let's do that'? Seriously? You don't want to think about it first? Consider the fact that I'm a werewolf, that you'll be in danger, that I'm not good with emotions or relationships, and also, the fact that your dad absolutely hates me?" Stiles wants to laugh at that, a little, but Derek's being so open with him that it feels like kind of a douche move.

"Okay, big guy. First of all, I know a lot of werewolves. You're not special. Second, I'm already in danger. Like, all the damn time. Literally always." Derek is beginning to look kind of wounded, so he moves on. "Third, me neither dude. I repeat, you aren't special. We can figure it out. And fourth... Hm. Actually, you kind of have a point there."

Stiles starts laughing. He can't help it. Derek, big bad wolf Derek Hale, looks like he can't think of anything more terrifying than Sheriff Stilinski not liking him.

"Look, he's gonna be upset when we tell him, sure, but it's not like he would skip the threats if I brought anyone else home either. He's the sheriff, I'm his son, it's kind of a given. It'll be fine." Derek still looks like he'd rather spend a lifetime sad and alone than tell the sheriff he's dating his son, but he's leaning towards Stiles a little, so Stiles reckons he's probably planning on staying.

"So... we're doing this then?" He asks softly, and Stiles is pretty sure he's going to melt at the look of sheer hope on Derek's face.

"Yeah, Derek. This is what I want, and if you want it too, then yes. We're doing this." Derek smiles, actual honest to god _smiles_ , and Stiles is done for, that's it, that's all folks, because that smile actually kills him. But then Derek kisses him, and this time he doesn't try to immediately jump out of the window, and everything is okay.

Stiles is pretty sure those kisses could bring anyone back to life.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've watched an episode of teen wolf for about three years, but I am still sterek trash. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Come talk to me at annalikestotalk.tumblr.com


End file.
